


blond

by dreamwayv



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Sharing a Bed, Third Year Tsukishima Kei, Training Camp, first years are third years, third years are uni students
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:01:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22883707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamwayv/pseuds/dreamwayv
Summary: while fighting the urge to open his eyes to work out where he was, tsukishima became aware of the heavy weight around his waist. this was unusual. in fact, tsukki realised, never in his 18 years of existence has he woken up next to someone in a bed like this. he hated that he liked the sensation so much.again a drabble taken from my twit 😊
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 9
Kudos: 159





	blond

tsukishima kept his eyes closed as he slowly started to become conscious of his surroundings. waves of exhaustion lifted as he began to wake up. while fighting the urge to open his eyes to work out where he was, he became aware of the heavy weight around his waist. this was unusual. in fact, tsukki realised, never in his 18 years of existence has he woken up next to someone in a bed like this. he hated that he liked the sensation so much.

upon further research, the blond figured he was lying face down, half on top of a mystery person. said person was warm and bigger than him. furthermore, from tsukkis position he had a good sense of the breathing pattern of the mystery person and would reckon that they were awake.

the arm round his middle tightened and he felt a hand in his hair, the slow movements pointing to the fact the mystery person was just as tired as tsukki.

with each second, tsukishima got more awake, and became increasingly concerned about the odd situation. he couldn't remember going to bed, or most of last night for that matter.

yesterday had been the last day of training camp. after the barbecue, he remembered being dragged by hinata to a party in one of the old fukurodani third years shared university flats.

but that failed to answer how tsukki had ended up here, listening to the breathing of a presumed stranger. no matter how much alcohol was involved, he certainly cant think he would have chosen to sleep with someone? besides, he was sure he didn't even have that much.

'OI, kuroo,' a voice from the hallway alternated between shouting and whispering. after a second, tsukishima realised this was directed inside his room, and the implications of this. somewhere in the back of his mind, a part of him noted the voice sounded suspiciously like bokuto.

'what the hell man. is this anything to do with you?' the body tsukki was using as a pillow, whispered back. tsukki could feel the deep voice rumbling in his chest as he spoke. ridiculous.

'well, i mean yes but also no and yes but not really, you know.'

'bo, why the hell is there a karasuno blocker on top of me.'

'ok, first of all, iiiii placed him on the other side of that veeery large bed. all this youve got going on here- thats all on you two.'

'bo- man if you dont get to the point-' the voice started loudly but seemed to remember the sleeping tsukishima, and finished in a whisper once more.

'ok, ok. i found him on the floor in the kitchen last night ok. and i, like the loving and thoughtful captain that i am, carried him to the nearest bed. you just also happened to be in it.' kuroo shifted around and sighed deeply.

'bo, why would you not just find him an empty bed?' was sleeping next to tsukki so bad? indignant, the blond wanted to move away on instinct but it was too late now. kuroo couldn't know he'd been awake this whole time and letting him card his fingers through his hair. 'listen, i know for a fact the other beds in this flat are taken and filled with much more unholy things than your saintly sleeping figure, kur.' bokuto was now speaking at his normal volume and seemed to be about to walk off. 'besides, you're the only one who's kind of close with the little blocker. he'd of killed me if i just placed him down next to anyone else.'

'what and you think hes gonna be overjoyed about this arrangeme- bo! bo! you-' but the door was already closed and bokutos laughter could be heard from down the hallway.

tsukishima was inclined to agree. they weren't exactly buddies. tsukishima had come away from last years training camp confused as to whether he even liked kuroo. like in a friends way. yes he hadn't ended up actually physically assaulting kuroo last year when he had attempted to teach tsukki a couple things, but he didn't think that was cause to believe they were at 'sharing a bed like bros' level.

kuroo sighed again and turned his head, seemingly to face tsukki. the hand that had been in his hair moved to lightly hover against his cheek. it took all of tsukishimas concentration to stay still and keep his breathing level. 'hmmm. oh glasses. lets see, ah-' kuroo suddenly lunged over to the right, causing tsukishimas eyes to fly open and his hand that had been resting on kuroos chest to curl into the captains top reflexively.

kuroos hair was even more wild than usual and his eyes were even more calculating this close. 'here,' he lay back down and slid tsukki's glasses that he had retrieved from the table, onto the blonds face. kuroo lay a hand over the one tsukki had curled into his top. 'you ok?'

tsukishima considered pretending to have amnesia and not know who kuroo was, maybe even who he himself was, or maybe just staight up changing his name and moving to europe was a better idea. he blinked stupidly at kuroo. 'i know you were awake earlier, skinny' he was smirking now. how on earth did he manage to look that annoying. how his team had coped with this tsukki will never know.

the arm around his waist was now pulled tight against his bare (bare?) back as kuroo basically arranged him to be on top of himself. 'sleep well?' tsukki nodded slowly. kuroo smiled and used his free hand to push tsukishimas head gently back down onto his chest. kuroo took off the blonds glasses once more. pointless.

'sleep more. long day of matches. ill wake u up in 30, ok?' tsukki felt himself become sleepy again almost immediately as he unconsciously tucked himself into kuroos neck. as he drifted off, his last thought was that the nekoma captain was a very comfortable pillow and maybe he would owe bokuto a thank you at some point in the future.

**Author's Note:**

> thank u for reading 🥰🥰 [twit](https://twitter.com/kenmaloml?s=09)


End file.
